


Hit and Miss

by Rusted_Crutches



Category: Bottled Up (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst(?), Arnick/Tetrox if you squint, Baseball, Character Practice, Drabble, Gen, Inspired by Art, thinking about the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 05:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rusted_Crutches/pseuds/Rusted_Crutches
Summary: Nearby a party BUP Toxink are attending there's a public batting cage. Arnick decides to relive the past and let off some steam by taking a few swings.





	Hit and Miss

**Author's Note:**

> [Inspired by](https://bottledupcomic.tumblr.com/image/187240052109)

The crack of a bat.

The whizzing of a ball.

That all too familiar burn in his shoulders as he swings.

It's been years since he's done something like this. Gone out to a local batting cage to take a load off, late at night with enough light around him to drown out the stars. The last time he took a propper swing at a ball was when he was fifteen. Year ten, just entering high school. He'd be lying if he said he at all enjoyed that first year, but he couldn't deny being left feeling at least a little bit nostalgic. Not that he dare admit it.

With each swing of the bat came a reminder of how much he used to love it. A feeling of familiarity he hasn’t had in a long time. But in turn, with every missed hit there came something that kept him away all these years. A distant yet still painfully vivid feeling of dread and disappointment creeping through him ever so slowly. His chest tightens and his heart sinks.

He tells himself it's just the adrenaline.

"Bella said you'd be out here."

Tetrox's voice comes from behind him, he looks to see her standing behind the batting cage only a few feet away.

She looks rather chilly, Belladonna's signature jacket draped over her shoulders and a steaming cup of... something, in her hands to keep them warm. Presumably from the party she and the other girls were at, and that he himself had decided not to attend (...rather abruptly, halfway through). Her breath is visible in the cold night air.

The automatic pitcher throws another ball against the metal fence separating them, recapturing Arnick's attention.

"I'm just letting off some steam," He says as he prepares for the next throw.

"Didn't know you played."

A ball flies through the air, and he hits it dead on with a loud _ whack _

"I don't. Not anymore." He prepares his stance again.

"How come?"

He pauses for a moment, considering, then shrugs "I just got bored, I suppose," He lies "Never was very good at it." He sends another ball flying into the distance.

"I doubt that," Tetrox says, a brow raised and light amusement in her voice.

He says nothing in return, and she doesn't push further. He focuses harder on predicting the ball pretending he’s alone, drowning out the rest of the world in favor of silence. He almost forgets she's there, truly. But he can't help but notice those feelings of dread and disappointment a little less prominent.

After a few more hits the automatic pitcher is empty and calls for Arnick to refill it. He grabs the final basket of baseballs and reluctantly walks over to the machine, leaving his bat leaning against the fence. This always was his least favorite part — no matter how easy it was. 

"Mind if I stay awhile?"

Arnick looks up at her briefly as he retrieves his bat "Not at all," he says gesturing to the bleachers behind her "By all means."

Tetrox finds her seat, putting Belladonna's jacket underneath her so she wouldn't have to touch the cold metal. She takes a sip of her drink, making a pleasing content hum. He turns and readies up just in time to see the pitcher launch another ball into the air, hitting it with precision. Then goes the same with the next, then the next and the next, and every ball after that. A perfect streak.

Just like the good old days.

**Author's Note:**

> I was just so in love with the concept of Arnick being an ex high school baseball player all day yesterday. Something about it just had me so enamored, and it pushed me to write this little drabble just before bed! More of writing practice really, he's always been difficult for me to characterize.
> 
> But yeah! 
> 
> I'm so excited for Arnick's backstory far off in the future, I can't wait to see if we'll get a moment like what was described in stream!


End file.
